Bleed Me Dry
by Nagone
Summary: I am the Alpha and Omega. The first and last is me. But my avarice will be my undoing, and thus, it will end with me.


**Bleed Me Dry **

A Black Rock Shooter and Mako Fanfiction

* * *

Summary: I am the Alpha and Omega. The first and last is me. But my avarice will be my undoing, and thus, it will end with me.

Genre: Friendship/Tragedy

Cannon: AU in which Black Rock Shooter is killed.

Rated: M for character death.

* * *

I felt like doing a little practice and wrote this over dinner. I'm trying to get back to writing regularly for my fans and followers, and decided to start of with this.

* * *

She stood on the edge of a shatter tower, balanced on the balls of her feet. In a sense, it was as if she herself were a part of the decayed metal structure, part of the crumbling cement rooftop.

Black hair snapped behind her as a gust blew fierce and true, her jacket cracking in the sharp, cold wind. A harsh, sapphire blue flame glowed, extending from a pair of equally blue eyes. Hands were ball into tight fists, and her body was taut, as if she were waiting. Rock could only stand still, her body chilled on the surface, gut churning inside. She had not know this was coming, had not know that there would be such pain.

This was simply something she could not heal.

On the other side, her other self, her "true" self, Mato, lay bleeding on the ground. Creamy, peach hands smeared streaks of bright, crimson blood on a formerly crisp, white uniform top. A wet washcloth, tinged pink with blood, smacked against a wall.

"Y-Yomi..." Mato, her voice catching in between a gurgle for air. She spat as hard as she could, a light pink dribble of spit running slowly down her cheek. Yomi's hands shook with vicious excitement. She clapped them together loudly.

"Mato," she whispered. Her chest rose and fell quickly, adrenaline pumping through every cell in her body. She had never felt this energized, never felt this brave. Even slipping into her other self had not brought her the same luxurious high that this single act had.

"Mato, Mato, Mato," she chanted. She cast her gaze onto the butcher knife that has skittered across the linoleum only a minute before. Was it a minute though, she thought. Or was it an hour? Time has seemed to almost stop in this very instant.

"Why Yomi?" Mato weakly cried. "I though... We... Were friends..." Mato's head lolled to the side. She felt exhausted, and undeniably _thirsty_. She knew she would die without a drink.

Yomi nodded all too empathetically, adjusting her skirt and legs as she continued to straddle Mako's hips. "Oh yes, we are, Mato. The best of friends. That's why I must kill you. Don't you see?" She chuckled as if she had said a joke.

Mako's eyes grew wide as she shook her head hard. "No, I don't Yomi. This... You're crazy!" she whimpered.

Mato instantly knew she had said something wrong.

Yomi's hand flew out and her cheek and eye burned. Yomi's hand resettled in her lap. "I'm sorry Mato. I'm not being a proper lady, am I?" Yomi said, sticking her tongue out mockingly. "Now, might I explain my reason why?"

Mato remained silent.

Yomi clicked her tongue soflty and continued. "You see, I simply had to kill you, Mato. You and Yuu became far too close, far too concerned with one another, and you," she took in a sharp breath, gripping Mato's shoulders tightly. "You stopped caring about me. So now, in order to make sure you will never forget me, I will preserve you. I will kill you. And I will make sure that even in your afterlife, I am the only name you will ever think of." Each sentence had been punctuated by a slap, an impact, a punch. Mato was quickly losing the ability to feel them though. Her mind was on her still bleeding stomach.

Mato gasped as Yomi's hand closed about her throat, shaking her from her stupor. Invigorated, Mato fought hard, tossing and turning on the hard, sticky floor. She didn't want to die, even though she knew Yomi would not let her leave alive.

She refused to die.

In both worlds, in two bodies, both souls, one a warrior one a schoolgirl, seized, viciously fighting for their twin heartbeats, fighting for their shared soul. Rock gasped and stumbled backwards, body dancing and jerking about as she felt a strong amount of pressure bearing down on her neck. Her hands flew to her throat, scratching at digits she could not see, and she stumbled once more, falling to her knees. Gravel and debris dug into her expose kneecaps, causing blood to pour forth from her body.

Mato's eyes fluttered once, twice, and then with a gasp, her breath left her lungs, crushed out without permission.

Rock gasped, her gut clenching as vomit spilled forth. She felt herself quickly leaving her body, her vision fading about as Mato's closed. Her vision seemed to instantly darken, and her body felt heavy. She was on her hands and knees, coughing and spitting on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks and in one last effort, one last grasp for life, she screamed.

Yomi felt her breath escape in a relaxed puff as she lay next to Mako. She pushed back a stray strand of hair and with her thumb and index fingers, pushed Mako's down turned lips up into a gentle smile. She reached fo a plastic sack on her right, and delicately, slowly, painted Mato's bruised cheeks a soft peach, and applied a bit og lip gloss to her lips. "There, see?" Yomi said, a coy smile upon her lips. She brushed away the small drop of spit on Mato's cheeks before resting her head right next to Mato's.

"Aren't we happy now?"


End file.
